Hydrogels refer to a network of hydrophilic polymer chains that are generally found as a colloidal gel in which water is the dispersion medium. Hydrogels are highly absorbent (they can contain over 99.9% water) natural or synthetic polymers. Hydrogels also possess a degree of flexibility very similar to natural tissue, due to their significant water content (“Terminology of polymers and polymerization processes in dispersed systems (IUPAC Recommendations 2011)”. Pure and Applied Chemistry 83 (12): 2229-2259. 2011). Common uses for hydrogels include: tissue engineering, sustained-release drug delivery systems, sensors (including biosensors), disposable diapers or sanitary napkins, contact lenses, and dressings for healing of burn or other wounds.
Hydrogels are characterized by the inclusion of water which acts to disperse the polymer into a colloidal mass. Unfortunately, the presence of water limits the utility of these products to water sensitive materials or environments where moisture is contraindicated. The physical properties of water also dictate the physical properties of the hydrogel, such as reactivity to acids and bases. Thus there is a need to identify new hydrogels without the aqueous limitations.